Sleeves Outtakes
by iwasamy
Summary: Outtakes from Sleeves. Slash. AH.
1. Chapter 1  First Date

**First Date – An Outtake to Sleeves Chapter Eleven**

EPOV

"I'm taking you on a date." Jasper had suddenly blurted over the phone last night. "Tomorrow. Our first date."

My first impulse was to cringe. I could count on one hand the number of dates I'd been on in my life, all of them forcing me into pretentious suits and my best behavior. Things had been going amazingly with Jasper and I and the last thing I wanted now was the pressures of a first date to cause stilted conversation over an overpriced dinner and ruin our run of good luck.

"Uh, OK?" I obviously didn't sound convinced. I could hear Jasper chuckle over the crackle of the phone and felt my lips tug into a tiny smile at the sound.

"Dress warm and comfortable, baby. I'll pick you up at around 10."

"In the morning?" What kind of a date was he planning? Jasper just laughed, promising me I'd enjoy myself and that he'd see me soon. I was too nervous to argue.

I pulled on a long sleeved, cotton tee, my softest jeans, brown leather jacket and boots. As I wound my scarf around my neck I heard a knock at the door of my apartment. 955; he was right on time. My heart picked up it's pace in my chest and my stomach fluttered anxiously, almost making me regret having that second bowl of Lucky Charms for breakfast. It was so fucking stupid to be nervous about this. This was Jasper. This was us. But my stomach knotted anyway and I had to wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans before opening the door to him.

He looked amazing. Dark denim and grey wool coat. A warm hat covered most of his curls and a thick scarf was pulled up to his dimples, his cheeks pink from the cold outside. Fucking gorgeous. Jasper smiled brightly at me, his eyes sparkling and his arms outstretched to wrap around me immediately. I felt his warm lips on mine and smiled happily against his mouth.

"You ready to go, baby?" He asked as he pulled away and moved toward my door. I nodded, nervous and excited to get started. I couldn't fucking wait to spend the day with him.

We walked closely together along the sidewalk towards the subway, our hands buried deeply in our pockets and our breath coming in panting clouds before us. The early November air was biting, unseasonably cold, against our exposed skin. I looked over to Jasper as we walked, our shoulders and elbows brushing gently with each step, and watched as he buried his whole face in his scarf, only his bright eyes peeking out against the wind.

I laughed heartily inside my own scarf, loving the freedom I felt in the simple act. Loving that this beautiful man could cause me to laugh at all. His eyes squinted at me and I just knew that under all that wool and warmth he was smiling too.

"Where are we going?" I was getting impatient as we stood together on the crowded train. Our bodies were pressed together tightly as people pushed and crowded around us. We were swaying gently with the undulations of the train and my groin was brushing Jasper's hip with every jolt. I was trying desperately to ignore the stirring in my pants and focused intently on guessing his plans for our day ahead.

"We're going to have some fun." Jasper's eyes sparkled with amusement. His glee was infectious and I found myself grinning widely along with him and simply trying to enjoy the suspense.

We stepped off the subway when we reached Brooklyn, Coney Island spread out before us and my eyes widened, my grin freezing on my face as I took in my surroundings. The sites and smells of the amusements crashed into me, the fresh, salty wind coming off the sea brought with it the smells of hot dogs and cotton candy and the peals of laughter and delight.

The Ferris Wheel took up most of the skyline and the Atlantic beyond was choppy and rough on such a bitter morning. The beach was quiet and the boardwalk was littered with people enjoying the day. The rides, the games, the food; they were all things I couldn't wait to dive in to. Jasper seemed to know how perfect a day like this would be for us; neither of us had allowed ourselves to have much fun in the past, we both deserved to kick back and let go for a day.

We could act like kids, laughing and playing all day, and I couldn't think of a single fucking date that could top this. Jasper was giving me something that I thought I'd lost forever. I'd never been able to be a kid, too broken and drowning in guilt to allow myself to enjoy any small pleasures in life. Jasper was giving me back my childhood for a day. It was perfect.

"I fucking love it, Jasper" I laughed as I tugged his hand along behind me towards the huge Ferris Wheel.

When we were settled inside one of the cages and swinging in the wind on our way to the top I pulled Jasper to me for a kiss. I wanted him to know exactly how much this meant to me and how much I appreciated the thought he'd put into making this day so special for us. It meant fucking everything to me.

I swiped my tongue across his wet bottom lip, feeling his hands tremble on my sides, gripping me fiercely to him. Our tongues moved slowly within his mouth and each flick and suck was driving me crazy. I blinked my eyes open, seeing Jasper's eyes squeezed firmly shut and wondered briefly if he was scared of heights. Pulling away from the kiss, I chuckled softly when his eyes remained closed against the view from the top. It was breathtaking; you could see the whole island from here and the ocean beyond.

"How high?" I heard Jasper whisper between clenched teeth as his hands moved to grip mine with a white-knuckle strength. He _was_ scared.

"150 feet. Are you OK?" I tried not to make a joke about it, working to pry his fingers from my palm and relax his hand slightly.

"I've never been scared of heights before. I'm not. I just want to be safe on the ground as soon as possible. I want you safe on the ground."

In my chest, under layers and layers of clothing, my heart thumped wildly. However unnecessary his fears, I couldn't help but feel my heart melt at his concern for me. I kissed him soundly until we could both step foot on the hard pavement once more. Jasper's sigh of relief giving me ammunition enough to tease him mercilessly for the rest of the day.

Our afternoon was spent going on more rides, our eyes widening and our hearts thumping as we waited to ride the old roller coaster, The Cyclone, eating crap food until we thought we'd throw up and watching Jasper spend close to $30 trying to win me a prize on any one of the games dotted around the boardwalk. He ended up handing me a cute little teddy with a look of such pride on his face that I couldn't even laugh at him about it. The thing had to be worth 5 bucks.

It was the best fucking date I'd ever been on and when we stumbled through Jasper's front door and into his warm little apartment, full and exhausted, I knew this was only the start of more things to come. More fun and much more happiness. We collapsed on his sofa, wrapping ourselves around each other and napping away the evening, only moving to the bedroom when our bodies ached from our position, straining to get closer to one another, and our kisses grew deep and needy.

"Thank you for today." I whispered against Jasper's hair as he pushed inside of me, stretching and filling me beautifully. Gasping and panting, our bodies joined and moved together, the perfect ending to a fucking perfect day.

**Thank you to everyone who responded so kindly to this when it was PM'ed to reviewers. You guys are amazing.**


	2. Chapter 2  Night Out

**Night Out – An Outtake to Sleeves Chapter Twelve**

JPOV

"Jasper? You're drinking tonight?" I could hear the surprise in Bella's voice as soon as the words left my mouth. Feeling three pairs of my friends' eyes on me I lifted my shoulders and let them fall slightly in a small shrug at their question, avoiding their eyes and settling my gaze on the flickering tea lights on the table in front of me. It wasn't to say they had never seen me drink before but it took a lot for me to relax, to stop thinking about how every penny could be going to my momma and Ben, long enough for me to allow myself to indulge in the luxury of a few beers with my friends.

Edward and I had arrived at the dingy little hole-in-the-wall restaurant a little after eight, running later than we would have if we had taken our showers separately. We slid into our seats and greeted my friends enthusiastically; it had been a long week and we were both looking forward to having a night off to enjoy together.

"Hey Jas, Ed!" Emmett's big, booming voice could be heard over the din of the restaurant, friendly and warm, showing us that he was back to being his usual self. It had been a little over a week since he and Edward had met and although I'd spoken to Emmett a couple of times since then and warned him to back off, I was curious as to how they'd gel after their testy, initial meeting. I soon realized that I didn't have a thing to worry about.

"Hey, man." Edward replied warmly, reaching across the table, arm outstretched, to shake Emmett's hand. "Good to see you again." I knew Edward understood how much my friends meant to me; they were who I turned to since my family was on the other side of the country and I needed help and support. He was making an effort with them because he knew how much it would mean to me. He was doing this for me. My eyes were trained on him and every move he made, every word he spoke, made my heart race. Gratitude, affection and something else entirely foreign were swimming in my stomach as I watched Edward interact with my friends.

He was beautiful; the smart dress shirt he'd worn to work that day was now paired with casual, comfortable, washed out jeans and he was looking deliciously rumpled. His sleeves were pushed up around his elbows and his top few buttons were undone, allowing bands of ink to peek out and tease me. At my request, he had put his glasses back on after our shower and his hair was wild from drying in the cold wind as we walked from my place to the restaurant.

As he sat back down after greeting Emmett he caught my eye, giving me a beautiful smile, one that was just for me, secret and shy, as he pulled his seat closer to mine and his fingers found my palm and rested our joined hands on my thigh. I squeezed his fingers gently and shifted my chair so the whole sides of our bodies were touching. From shoulder to hip to calf, I could feel the heat coming off of his body through the layers of our clothes.

"Edward, this is my fiancé Rosalie." Emmett gestured towards the beautiful blonde on his left, absolutely beaming at her as he introduced them. "Rose, baby. This is Edward, Jasper's boyfriend."

My whole body reacted to the title. _Boyfriend_. I shivered, smiling peacefully to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." Ever the gentleman, Edward was polite and friendly towards Rose, flashing her his gorgeous smile and those emerald eyes. If it was anyone but Rose I'd be surprised that she didn't melt right there. But I knew better.

"You too," she muttered impassively. Rose wasn't a bitch. She just wanted people to think she was. I gave Edward's fingers a quick squeeze, silently trying to reassure him that she was like that with everyone. He must have understood as I saw him nod his head minutely and felt the pad of his thumb rub over my knuckles.

We finished our greetings, Bella coming over to give me a peck on the cheek and offer Edward a fumbling, awkward hug. Her cheeks were blazing as she sat back down on the opposite side of the table to us and Edward's eyes were flitting anywhere but her direction. I could hardly contain the bubble of laughter climbing up my throat.

"I'll drive us home tonight." Edward whispered into my ear as the waiter came by to take our drink orders. "Take the night off," he smiled, straightening up and ordering a Coke. I decided to let myself relax and enjoy the evening for once; I had Edward and my friends around me, I didn't have to be back in work until Thursday night, and I had already transferred most of my wages for the month into my mom's account. I ordered a Corona, leaned back in my chair and slung my arm around the back of Edward's. I hadn't had a night like this in far too long.

The restaurant was tiny; the food greasy and the beer cheap. My friends loved it here, they'd been coming here once every couple of weeks for about a year to catch up and kick back and the owners and wait-staff all knew them by name. I had only joined them once, even then only ordering a withered salad and a glass of tap water, the guilt at shirking my responsibilities eating away at me until I called it a night. Emmett and Bella invited me every time they came but I think they both knew that I wouldn't be going. I'd surprised the shit out of them when I'd agreed to come this time. With Edward by my side and a brighter outlook on life I was ready to let go and have a little fun.

The conversation flowed effortlessly and Edward seemed to fit in perfectly with my group of friends. The stories told and questions asked were getting more and more inappropriate and revealing as our food was eaten and the beers and shots kept coming, each of us laughing heartily. Edward was a good sport about everything, involving himself in the stories and listening intently to the anecdotes shared, paying particular attention to any story involving me, much to my discomfort.

He answered questions about himself confidently, offering tidbits of trivial information that left me thirsting for more, and only faltering once when Bella asked him about his family and siblings.

Edward's eyes squeezed shut almost immediately, his fingers curling themselves tighter around my own and his jaw clenching and releasing rhythmically.

"Sorry," he choked out as he rose to stand and shot off in the direction of the bathrooms.

I wanted to follow him, to check if he was OK and to hold him if he wasn't, but something kept me from going to him. I knew he could handle this on his own and would ask for my help if he needed it. I didn't want to force myself upon him and smother him if he just needed a minute to himself.

The silence at the table was deafening, a complete contrast to the roars of laughter from only minutes ago. I felt questioning eyes on me and looked up to see Emmett, Rose and Bella watching me curiously.

"It's not my story to tell, guys." I looked each of them in the eye, making sure they knew not to push me on this. Bella's eyes were wide and distraught and I reached over to tug her little hand into mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Just no more family talk for tonight, OK?"

They all nodded dutifully and started to talk quietly about their work and the week ahead. When Edward returned, it was with flushed cheeks and a sad smile. I really had to give it to my friends, their conversation didn't falter once as he pulled his chair out and slumped into it. He sat as close to me as he could get and I relished the fact that although he had worked through this on his own, he still needed me.

Tangling our hands together once again and leaning my arm along the back of Edward's seat, I rubbed soothing circles against his bicep with my fingers.

"You alright, baby?" I whispered into his ear as the conversation continued around us. He only nodded, turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. It was enough to let me know he'd be OK.

The rest of the night passed quickly, we were soon chatting happily, laughing and joking along with everyone. Edward's eyes were bright and his smile was wide as he listened to stories of our lives in the city.

"Jas man, I'll never forget when you asked us to go with you to get your dick pierced." Emmett was drunk. And when Emmett got drunk he told his favorite story to anyone and everyone who would listen. Tonight was Edward's lucky night. Because I was pretty buzzed too, for the first time I didn't mind him telling it.

His attention was trained on Edward who was leaning towards him, forearms resting on the table, fingers steepled, as if this was the most important conversation of his life. He listened with rapt attention, not even being distracted as my hand crept up his thigh under the table.

"Bella puked before we even got into the room and had to sit outside with a bucket by her side for thirty minutes." He laughed, enjoying Bella's mortification as she turned beet red and squirmed in her chair. "I had to go in and hold Jasper's hand as this chick drew on his dick and pulled out the biggest needle you've ever seen."

He held up his hands ten inches apart to show the apparent size and I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration. The drunker he got, the bigger the needle was. Edward was laughing quietly to himself, engrossed in every detail.

"My eyes were watering just thinking about it, there was no fucking way I could watch that shit. So, she lines up the needle and I close my eyes, Jasper is fucking crushing my hand with the grip he has on it and the chick counts down from three and then...nothing. He didn't scream, he didn't shout, he didn't break my fingers. He fucking passed out before she could even count to one. She finished the piercing while he was out and then woke him up to sit him next to Bella with a packet of smelling salts and a couple of aspirin. Fuck, you should have seen the two of them."

The whole table erupted into laughter at my expense but I couldn't even find it in me to care. I'd had an amazing night with my friends and my boyfriend and Edward really seemed to have enjoyed himself. I looked up to see him with his head thrown back in laughter, his eyes sparkling and his whole face lit up and I knew then that nothing would make me feel like this again. Nothing would ever make me more free, more complete, than seeing Edward laughing and relaxed, seeing him happy.

"Was it even worth it?" Rose asked after the chuckles quieted.

"It really fucking was." Edward and I both spoke at the same time, sending us into another fit of giggles as we smiled widely at each other, enjoying the perfect moment we were sharing.

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you so much, Nancy, for all of your help and wonderful support these past few months. It means the world to me. **


	3. Chapter 3 First Time

**First Time – An Outtake to Sleeves Chapter Sixteen**

EPOV

"I want you to be the only man to ever have me like this." Jasper whispered into my ear and it was my undoing.

The thought of making love to Jasper this way was enough to make me tremble, excitement and lust coursing through my veins. The thought of being the only man to ever do it had me whimpering, pushing Jasper beneath me and pinning his hands by his head as I rolled my hips against his. I could feel his cock, hard and ready and leaking precum, showing me how much he wanted this, telling me with his body what he had already promised with his words.

My whole body was on edge, covered with a sheen of sweat and shaking in anticipation. Kissing Jasper's sweet lips softly, I tried desperately to control my breathing and slow my hips. I needed to let him control the pace of this; I needed to make him feel good. With thoughts of only Jasper's pleasure in mind, I whispered in his ear how much I wanted to taste him, moving behind him and ordering him onto his hands and knees.

Seeing Jasper on all fours in front of me, ready for me, fucking trembling in anticipation of what I was going to do to him, was the most erotic thing I'd ever witnessed. He was giving himself to me, without any hesitation, and I couldn't believe the trust he was placing in me. I was so fucking blessed.

I gripped onto his firm backside, spreading his cheeks and opening him up to me. My dick was fucking aching at the sight before me and I could hardly stop myself from just lunging my face forward and lapping at his sweetness until his body had given everything it could give. Taking a final deep breath, I allowed myself to move forward slowly and lick my way from the base of his spine, down and over his entrance, to circle my tongue around his balls before travelling all the way back up again.

The taste was incredible, warm and musky and masculine, and I had to dig my fingers into the soft flesh of Jasper's ass to stop myself from forcing my hungry tongue inside him. Jasper was panting below me, writhing and before long, pushing back into my face, encouraging me to enter him. My fingers took over the task of preparing him for me and I worked my mouth up the heated skin of his smooth back.

I wanted him to have something else to focus on other than the burn and I let my mouth distract him as my fingers pumped in and out of him at an excruciatingly slow pace. Our lips smashed together, our mouths hungry and our tongues desperate. I couldn't get enough of him.

As I moved to roll a condom down my length, spreading my precum over the head before sheathing it, I could feel Jasper's anxiety begin to surface. The muscles of his back were tense and his shoulders and arms were locked stiff. He took a huge, long breath and seemed to steady himself for what was about to come. He didn't think I'd fuck him like this, did he? He had to know that I needed to watch his face as I made love to him, that this was more than it'd ever been before? I needed this to be something amazing for Jasper, something special, and fucking him from behind was so far from that, I couldn't even comprehend it.

"Can you roll over, love? I need to see you." I placed my mouth near Jasper's ear and spoke softly, making him sigh quietly and relax his muscles. I watched as his breathing slowed and his jaw and fists unclenched. He had needed it this way too. I kissed his cheek softly, shifting my weight off of him and allowing him to move.

Our murmurs of love and desire were unnecessary; I could see his love for me burning in his eyes as I held his head in my hand, my fingers wrapped around his beautiful, damp curls. And I could feel my eyes shining like his; I just knew he could see all the same emotions mirrored back at him; desire, admiration, trust. Love.

Clenching my jaw against the desire to just thrust myself inside of Jasper, I entered him inch by fucking glorious inch. He felt unbelievable. It had been a while since I had topped and the feeling of control, of responsibility, was comfortingly familiar. But everything else was different; nobody had ever made me feel like I did as I was settling myself deep inside of the man I loved. His body was taking me over. His heat enveloping my aching dick made it near impossible to still and allow Jasper time to adjust. His lips on my skin, my mouth, were driving me to insanity.

My chest was aching from holding my breath so long and as Jasper lifted his hips against me, telling me he was ready, the air in my lungs left me in a furious gasp.

"Jesus Christ. You feel incredible." So fucking incredible.

Pulling almost all of the way out of him and sliding back in easily, I started a rhythm, a beautiful push and pull of our bodies. When Jasper begged me to move faster, harder, I swear my eyes almost rolled back into my head. Before I could think twice about it I was snapping my hips on the downward thrusts and slamming into him.

Our moans and gasps were filling the hazy bedroom and I could feel my orgasm coming on thick and fast. When Jasper moaned that he was just as close as me, I almost lost it.

"Give it to me, Jasper. Fucking cum for me." I begged. Desperately trying to hold off my own orgasm and allow him his, I pumped his dick furiously. When he cried out, spilling all over my hand and his chest, and when all I could feel was his tight muscles clenching and releasing around my cock, I exploded.

The most intense orgasm I'd ever had ripped through me, pulling Jasper's name from my lips, and causing my heartbeat to soar. I'd never felt so alive. So in love. So trusted and so needed. I'd never felt anything like this before and I owed Jasper for all of it.

"I love you, baby." he whispered, as we panted together. "That was incredible."

"I know. God, I love you Jasper. Thank you."

**I want to take this opportunity to apologise for the delay in the next chapter of Sleeves. I'm so sorry to leave you guys hanging. I've not been feeling myself lately, but that's no excuse. I can promise that I will be back, and I swear that I'll keep going and complete Sleeves, I'm just not sure when it'll be. Stick with me?**

**I also want to thank everyone who has gotten in touch recently to say hi, you guys are incredible and it's because of you that I know I'll be back!**

**Nancy, I owe you so much. I'm so sorry I've been so absent recently, I promise I'll make it up to you someday. You're the best friend a girl could ask for and I'm lucky you're sticking with me. I love you, girl. Thank you for being there for me.**

**Keep me on alert. I'll be back. Love you guys. xxx**


End file.
